


Strength

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Red War, Strength Kink, Titan Bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Kinktober prompt 9





	Strength

 

   Amanda's yelp bounces off the rusted walls as the crate she sits on is hefted into the air. Her knuckles go white from gripping the edges and her voice comes out raspier than usual in alarm.

  “Sloane!”

  The Deputy Commander spins them once for show. Light or no, Sloane has a raw strength that leaves Amanda breathless in more ways than one.

  “Down!” Amanda croaks. “Down, please.”

  The older woman chuckles into the back of Amanda's head where some of her shorter hairs are curling with sweat after long hours of trying to coax the Arcology's tech into working order.

  “Sure thing, flygal.”

  There's a fresh trail of goosebumps spread along Amanda's neck and bared arms by the time the crate settles back onto the floor.

  “There. Back on terra firma. Or as close as Titan has to it.” Sloane rubs her hand up and down Amanda's tattoos in apology.

  “You startled me,” the shipwright grouses. But she's not put out by the surprise flight so much as embarrassed by what it's done to her. Amanda crosses her legs in agitation but finds it actually makes her predicament worse as the pressure stimulates already interested parts.

  “I came to make sure you take a break today.”

  “Lots to do,” Amanda opens as her excuse for why she hadn't planned on doing just that, but her mutter turns into a moan when Sloane's strong hands knead the back of her neck and shoulders.

  The Deputy Commander hums thoughtfully and Amanda feels the blush tear across her freckled cheeks and warmth pool south.

  “Seems like a perfect time to take a breather.” Sloane even has the cheekiness to smile into the kiss she places behind Amanda's ear.

   Not much point now in trying to hide her quickened breath apparently. Even less reason to make a fuss when Sloane cups a breast from behind with one hand and works the buckle of a tool belt loose with the other.

  “Am I cleared for take off this time?” Sloane whispers against the clatter of tools and the zip and shuffle of Amanda's jumpsuit being peeled away.

  “Cl...clear,” the younger stutters as she finishes kicking off her boots and squirming out of pant legs. Her artificial leg always snags at the worst times.

  Sloane comes around the front and catches Amanda before she can resettle on the crate, scoops her up with a hand under each thigh and hoists the blonde up to wrap legs around Sloan's armored torso. The Titan smiles, the paper thin lines around her mouth quirking when she brushes a finger through short, wet curls and the woman in her arms melts with a sigh.

  “You wanna go higher?”

  Amanda pulls back just enough to catch Sloane wetting her lips and can't help but laugh at such an unnecessary question. “To the moon and stars, yes!”

  Sloane grins and catches the younger woman's lips to give her a preview of her skills while the Titan rearranges her hands and finds the nearest wall. One smooth lift, and a less than smooth rearranging of legs over pauldrons, finds Amanda braced high against the wall with Sloane nuzzling intently between her legs.

   She won't ever dare admit it, with her profession putting her in contact with all kinds of Guardians, but Titans, Amanda muses, are the absolute best.


End file.
